


【仓安】言葉はいらない

by ragelax



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragelax/pseuds/ragelax





	【仓安】言葉はいらない

 

       “ookura……”推了推门，并没有锁住，说明这次的问题还不是很大，于是推开门走了进去，看见大仓窝在床上，脑袋上盖着刚才被折磨的那本剧本，安田走过去直接把那个碍事的东西掀开撇到一边，亲了一下他的额头，和鼻尖，见他并不抵抗，才转向他的嘴唇，却被对方一偏头给躲开了。大仓的眼睛看着别处，明显一副不想理他的样子，安田却权当作没看见，冲着他的耳朵吹了口气，开始亲吻他的耳垂。

      “我在生气啊，你难道没感觉么。“

      “我错了。“安田的道歉含混在细琐的亲吻声里，在大仓听来，一点诚意都没有。

      “我不想做。”大仓被吻地不耐烦了起来，扭了扭身子企图躲开安田，躲不开，于是干脆一把推开他，“我说了我不想做，你没听见吗！”

      “真的？”被推开的安田似乎一点也不生气，眨了眨眼睛反问起大仓来，眼睛亮亮的，挑了挑眉，还故意伸出舌头舔了下嘴唇。大仓瞬间就没了脾气，但是他又并不想让自己看起来这么快就认输投降，烦躁地胡乱捋了几下头发，本来就很乱的头毛立刻成了一坨鸡窝。

    “那……那你先说你到底错在哪里了。”瞥了一眼安田，大仓故意语气冷淡地说。

    ”唔……我错在日语不好，跟不上大仓先生高深的语言造诣。“安田看着这样的大仓就知道他不再生气了，于是语气缓慢，学着幼稚园小朋友那样一字一句地说，”错在明知道大仓先生生气了还要和他做奇奇怪怪的事，错在……”

    一个吻堵住了接下来要说的话。安田便扣住大仓的后脑勺，加深了这个吻，等分开的时候气息都已经乱了。

    “不生气了？”

    “嗯……”

    “那我们可以继续了么？”

    “唔那个……抱歉啊……我的职业病好不了了。”大仓鼻音很重，“其实我不是想刻意去纠结那些助词……”

    “别说话。”安田把大仓推倒在床上，然后直接跨坐到他的身上，继续吻他，“你那些句子，我听不懂……”

    “yasu……”

    “嗯，说这个好……”安田把自己脱光了，又迅速地扯掉大仓的裤子，用自己的屁股缝一点一点地摩擦那个已经变硬了的东西，“接下来的时间里，你只能说这个……”

说着咬住大仓的下嘴唇，勾出他的舌头吮吸了一会儿，接着顺着喉结，锁骨，一路亲吻到肚脐，然后分开他的腿，开始舔舐他大腿最敏感的内侧。

“不许命令我……哈……”

    “嗯？你说什么？”安田抬起头看了他一眼，突然俯下去含住了大仓的下身，吞吐着，故意弄出很大声响。

    “yasu……yasu……”

    “真乖。”

    大仓忍不住将手指插进安田的头发里，企图按住他的头将自己送进更深的深处，却被他挣脱开了。大仓一愣，安田则抬起脸来舔了舔嘴唇，勾起嘴角上前给了他一个吻，淡淡道，“我知道，让我自己来。“然后继续俯下身，将大仓的重新含进嘴里，送进喉咙深处。

    不一会儿，大仓便因高潮而颤抖了起来，脚趾头都蜷紧了，顾不得还在被含着就射了出来，安田嘴里含着那些抬起头，吐出来一些放在手里送到大仓面前给他看，剩下的，直接当着他的面给咽了下去。

    “不行……yasu你……”大仓竟然感觉耳朵有些发烫。

    “怎么不行？我都没嫌弃……”安田故意把手里那些抹在大仓身上，看着他四处找纸巾的样子偷着乐，“怎么，你就那么不喜欢你自己的……我倒是挺喜欢的。”

     “不是，yasu你别说了……”

     “不是？那是啥……”

     “说了你也不懂。”

     “好好。”安田笑了笑，看着大仓折腾完他自己，然后重新吻了过去。这一次更加用力，吮吸的声音充满了耳朵。大仓觉得自己又开始硬了起来，他抬起腰顶了顶，安田便跟着调整了一下姿势，撑着他的胸口缓缓地坐了下去，大仓扶着他的腰，尝试着动了动，听到了不加掩饰的呻吟声。那声音真好听，大仓想着，加快了动作，于是如愿以偿的听到了更多。

 

     完事过后，安田趴在大仓的身上，耳朵听着胸腔里的心脏跳动的声音，玩着他的左手大拇指，大仓便一手搂着他，抚摸着他后脑勺细碎的头发。

    “yasu，你到底喜欢我什么。”因为胸腔的共鸣，大仓的声音听起来闷闷的，“我又龟毛，又顽固，还总挑你说话的毛病……”

    “嘘……别说话……”安田爬起来蹭了蹭大仓的鼻尖，然后在他的嘴唇上咬了一口。

    “唔……可是……”

“你怎么这么多话要说。”安田直接拿手捂住他的嘴好不让他发出声音，“我喜欢你什么你不是最清楚。”

    大仓疑惑地眨眨眼睛。

    安田便蹭了蹭他的下身，亲了他一下，“我喜欢和你做爱啊。”

    “就这个啊……”

    “就这个。”安田说，“等你满足不了我了，我就不喜欢你了。”

    大仓翻了个身，把安田按在身下，双手撑在他两侧，从上面看着他，“那你还要么……”

    “要。”安田笑的眯起了眼睛，“大仓，我要你……”

    “可是晚些时候我还要去拍摄现场……”

    “什么，我听不懂……”

    “好吧，管他呢……”

    “真乖……”

 

 


End file.
